Holly Jolly Jimmy/Transcript
In this episode, the usual atom irises at the beginning/end of each episode are Christmas tree shaped. Also, the usual atom transitions are replaced with candy canes and snowflakes, to reflect the Christmas theme. Part One (Opening shot: Iris in to a close-up of Carl as he walks into view.) Carl: Okay, for my Christmas Show and Tell... (Widen a bit to reveal the classroom is decorated for Christmas: a garland strand of ornaments/snowmen stretches across the top of the chalkboard, an a fully decked out Christmas tree stands at the far right side of the room.) Carl: I brought something that's truly full of magic and wonder. (In close-up, he rises a dirty bag into view.) Miss Fowl: (from o.s.) How lovely, Carl. (Cut to her, crudly drawn pictures of a Christmas tree, candy cane and snowflake hang on the wall behind her, and a snowglobe sits on her desk.) You've brought a bag of... (Moans while lifting up her glasses) What is it?! Carl: Okay, well, last Christmas Eve, I put out a plate of Cheese Nips for Santa, right? (snorts, reaching into bag) And then next morning, this was all that was left! (On "this", he produces an orange, square-shaped treat wafting with green smoke. Cut to a close-up of it, chunks of junk spread across.) Carl: (from o.s.) Behold, the magic of Santa! (This only gets him a round of disgusted responses from the students as the scene cuts to behind his head and they react – from all but Jimmy, who raises his hand. This shot exposes garland strands on the bulletin boards, and several paper snowflakes and candy canes are spread out on the side wall.) Jimmy: Excuse me, Carl, but um...how do you know your parents didn't eat the Cheese Nips? Carl: (chuckles, snorts) My parents' on a high fiber, low Cheese Nip diet. Jimmy: Miss Fowl, can we have some clarity on this very nebulus and highly speculative issue of Santa Clause? (Cut to a long shot of the classroom; Carl goes back to his desk and Miss Fowl takes his place, the camera zooms in on her slowly; this shot exposes paper snowflakes on the wall above, as well as a trio of red stockings hanging from the edge of Miss Fowl's desk.) Miss Fowl: Jimmy, stop being such a Mr. Science Head and learn to enjoy Christmas. Maybe I can teach you how using the magic of song. Jaunty sleigh bell holiday melody with woodwinds/light percussion, brisk 4 (E flat major) (She holds out a pitch pipe on the end of this, and blows into it as a musical note comes out and floats toward the screen, spinning slowly. One round end gets close enough to change the scene to black, after which walls and a Christmas tree come in. Pan over to a decked out fireplace as the fire is lit; Miss Fowl slides in, sitting in an armchair as a mug falls into her hands and she squawks happily.) Sleigh bells out, organs in Miss Fowl: There's a glow by the fire As I sit and perspire I'm cozy and snug I sip from my mug Basking in the warmth Of Christmas Day (Another squack; at the same time, fire blazes upward, dissolving to Cindy and Libby in the former's bedroom.) Woodwinds out, violins/light brass in Cindy, Libby: We get gifts from relation checks And big denominations (They bring a giant check for one million dollars into view, which is sent to them from Santa. It rises out of frame; Cindy is at her computer while Libby plays a handheld game unit.) Cindy: Laptops and things (The laptop turns forward; its wallpaper is a 2D Christmas tree in snow.) Libby: Gadgets that ping (She turns the game unit forward; it reads "Merry Christmas" over a blue horizontal band adorned with red/white stripes.) Cindy, Libby: Basking in the warmth (Zoom to an extreme close-up of the screen; the stripes bore six pairs of bells and four bunches of holly leaves, split evenly on either side.) Of Christmas Day Violins out, drums/heavier brass in Jazz feel (D flat major) (Cut to Jimmy in the classroom leaning against his desk; the lights are off, save for one spotlight shining on him.) Jimmy: These feelings that you speak of are subjective All I want is something that is real Drums/brass out, violins/glockenspiel in (E flat major) (Pan quickly to Carl sitting on his desk, Maggie and Butch dance nearby, and he holds a folded chain.) Carl: Christmas joy should be your one objective (He unfolds it to reveal a chain of paper llamas; Sheen pops into view and shows an eel biting his right wrist.) All instruments out Sheen: Last summer I was bitten by an eel (Cut to the students, who get a big scare.) Students: Huh?! Saxophone for two bars, sleigh bells/woodwinds/light percussion in (Back to Sheen; he grabs the edge of the screen and pulls it, wiping to Sam in the Candy Bar. He holds a carton of ice cream and tosses one scoop to each kid, one hits Britney in the head.) Sam: Kids eat treats in profusion They need treats for their choosin' (In town, Officer Tubs and his assistant catch Wendell spraying the wall with green spray paint.) Officer Tubs: The punks sprayin' walls (Cut to just behind them, revealing he sprayed a crudely drawn Christmas tree on the brick wall.) Other Police officer: Their hearts all aglow Both: Basking in the warmth (Close-up of Wendell, he sprays the screen.) Of Christmas Day (At the same time, wipe to Jimmy standing on a chair in front of the chalkboard, which bears several holiday-themed equations and a crudely drawn picture of Santa trying to squeeze himself into the chimney.) Flute for two bars; same jazz feel as before, with organ D flat major, modulating to E flat major Jimmy: Your answer's more elusive than it should be I run into this problem every time (Close-up of that picture; it aims a confused glance toward the camera.) How could a guy that fat fit down a chimney? All instruments out '' (spoken)'' How could he survive the arctic climb? All instruments in, lively feel (E major) (He folds his arms on the end of this, and the scene zooms out as the chalkboard rises like a curtain, revealing a snowy stage backdrop. Carl and Sheen spin Jimmy's chair around and guide him out of frame, and the other students dance past. The snowman decoration slides forward and poses; snow falls, transitioning the scene to outside the school, where Miss Fowl and a few students dance a bit. Behind them, a wreath hangs on one window.) Miss Fowl, Students: Happiness is the reason We delight in the season (A disbelieving Jimmy folds his arms as the students dance around him; a decked out tree stands in the background behind him.) Science is fine (spoken) But don't waste our time (singing) We're basking in the warmth Jimmy: I can't concur! (Cut to Miss fowl and a few students sitting on a snowy ground, the first on her knees, the rest on their backs; zoom out in two dissolves to reveal the students are lying on the ground, shaping a Christmas tree. Maggie and another girl lie on either corner, making snow angels.) Miss Fowl, Students: Basking in the warmth Jimmy: (from o.s.) But where's your proof?! Miss Fowl, Students: Basking in the warmth Of Christmas Day Song ends''' (Miss Fowl squawks at the same time.)'' (Back to the classroom, the lights are back on; the students are back in their seats, and Sheen returns to his.) Sheen: That was fun! (He reaches under his chair and gets out a pair of maracas.) Now, let's do a hot salsa number about Arbor Day! (He shakes them a bit; cut to Jimmy, standing before the chalkboard.) Jimmy: Excuse me, but you people still haven's answered my question. (He walks over to Carl.) Carl, how can a man with a 50 inch waist length fit down a standard 20 inch chimney? Carl: Well, uh... Jimmy: How could Santa have survived for over 500 years, in an environment of -20° Celsius? Carl: Um...uh... Jimmy: I submit to you that there's only one explanation, there is in fact... (Cut to Carl; he continues o.s.) No Santa Clause! (The ending of his sentence throws a huge amount of shock into the head under the red hair; zoom in to an extreme close-up of the bespectacled eyes as they protrude around a bit.) Carl: N-n-n-n-no Santa? (Tilt down to his mouth as it lets out a dismayed screen; wide shot as he hops out of his desk and runs o.s. The next two lines overlap each other.) Student 1: Jimmy, what is your problem? Student 2: What'd you do that for? (Cindy stomps up to him.) Cindy: Nice going, Scrooge-tron! Jimmy: Don't tell me you all believe in Santa. Cindy: That's not the point! You didn't have to hurt Carl's feelings! Jimmy: Well, I – I didn't mean to, I'm just looking for some straight answers here! I...I guess I'll just have to look somewhere else. (Transition to the living room at Jimmy's house; Hugh is on a ladder, fitting a star to the top of a decked out tree. Jimmy enters.) Hugh: Why, of course there's a Santa, Jimbo. (close-up.) He's a jolly old man with a white beard and a lazy eye, and every year, he removes asbestos from the attics of all the good little boys and girls. (He lets one eye drop to the floor on "lazy eye"; Judy comes out from behind the tree, giggling.) Judy: Oh, Hugh, you're thinking of Mr. Hingis, the housing inspector. Hugh: Oh, right. Judy: (crosses to Jimmy) Jimmy, darling, Santa's not something you can prove with science, he does exist because he's real in our hearts. (After she finishes, Hugh falls over on the ladder; cut to him as he sits up, wreath now around his neck, and various ornaments hanging on him.) Hugh: And he has pixie dust, and he can fly. (He falls back down; transition to a close-up of a DNA scanner held by Jimmy, its monitor reads, "Scanning for DNA, one moment please". cut to frame him on the start of the next line, wearing his lab coat and sitting in his desk chair; Carl and Sheen join him.) Jimmy: Thanks for coming over, guys. Sheen: Say, Jimmy, you're not gonna stomp on Carl's dreams again like you did in class, are you? Carl: Oh, that's okay, Sheen. Now that I've had some fudge, I feel much better. Sheen: You look better. Jimmy: I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Carl. I just didn't want you to be disappointed by impossible wishes like, uh...well, like I was. Carl: What do you mean? Jimmy: Well, two years ago, I wrote Santa asking for a core sample from Dwarf Star NG738. (On the end of this, the view dissolves to Jimmy's living room, just near the tree. An excited Jimmy runs into view, out of his lab coat and wearing a Santa hat on his head. He approaches the tree; cut to behind his head as he brings out a present.) Jimmy: (voiceover) I wanted it more than anything ever. (Close-up of him as he opens the box.) Jimmy: (voiceover) When I opened my presents on Christmas morning... (Excitement fades into sadness.) No dwarf star. (Dissolve back to him in the present day on the end of this, back in his lab coat and no longer wearing the Santa hat.) Jimmy: That was the saddest day of my life. (Sheen starts laughing) Jimmy: '''Sheen, what's so funny? '''Sheen: '''Isn't it obvious, Jimmy? You were just naughty that year! '''Jimmy: '''What are you talking about? '''Sheen: '''Didn't you almost destroy the Earth? '''Jimmy: '''That's not the point. '''Sheen: Jimmy was naughty! Jimmy was naughty! Jimmy: 'Ugh! I didn't want to do this, but you've placed me in a scientifically untenable position. Vox, initiate reindeer scenario 8.20-B. This animatronic model exactly parallels the aerodynamic potential of the average reindeer. Observe. Unable to fulfill the requirements of Bernoulli's Principle, it quickly plummets to the Earth-- as would Santa. '''Carl: '''But-but Santa's reindeer are magic. '''Sheen: '''Yeah, he feeds them special kibble laced with jet fuel. (Jimmy groans) '''Jimmy: '''Look, guys, I've run the numbers. There is no Santa. '''Sheen: '''Well, if it's written on the blackboard, I guess it must be true. '''Jimmy: '''I'm sorry, Carl. '''Carl: '''Oh, that's okay, Jimmy. (sniffling) At least now I won't be hurt like you were. Ow! Sorry, Jimmy, I-I sat on your scanner thingy. (bells ringing) '''Jimmy: '''I've never seen a pattern like that. Carl, what's in your back pocket? '''Carl: '''Oh, just my bag of Cheese Nips. '''Sheen: '''Ha! There's your hard physical proof. That snack is crawling with Santa's mojo. '''Jimmy: '''Snacks don't have DNA-- although the saliva on them might. '''Carl: '''Santa's saliva, yay! '''Jimmy: '''Hold on, hold on-- we can't prove that short of traveling to the North Pole and scanning for the same pattern, and we're certainly not... '''Sheen: '''To the North Pole! '''Carl: '''Yay! We're going to see Santa! '''Sheen: '''Shotgun! '''Jimmy: '''Ugh, I have to work on my communication skills. '''Cindy: '''I love opening presents early. '''Libby: '''I love rewrapping them and pretending to surprised on Christmas morning. (both start laughing) '''Cindy: '''Oh, hey, what's that? '''Libby: '''Looks like another boneheaded Neutron experiment. '''Cindy: '''He's bound to do something to embarrass himself. '''Libby: '''Hey, let's get it on tape and get back at him for making Carl cry. (Jimmy's Hypercube starts sucking things in) '''Cindy: '''Hmm... nothing particularly humiliating in here. '''Libby: '''What's this thing? (both start screaming as they get sucked into Jimmy's Hypercube) '''Jimmy: '''Hey, hey, guys, what's my hypercube doing on the ground? You have to be careful. Infinite space condensed into a finite area is highly unstable. '''Sheen: '''Relax. What could happen? (The two girls start screaming as they float around in the Hypercube) '''Jimmy: '''Well, that's everything. Climb aboard, boys. Next stop: The north pole! '''Carl: '''Santa? Oh, San-ta? '''Jimmy: '''Ah, save your breath, Carl. There's no life anywhere near here. '''Sheen: '''No? Then how do you explain this sign? '''Jimmy: '''The pattern's back-- and it's stronger than ever! Come on! '''Cindy: '''If I have to float here for all of eternity, I'm going to be really ticked! '''Libby: '''There's one chance: maybe I can shake us loose by blasting my "Headbangers Christmas" CD. '''Cindy: '''That's just crazy enough to work! (Headbangers start playing "Jingle Bells") (The two girls start screaming as they pop out of the Hypercube) '''Cindy: '"The North Pole?" '''Libby: '''Am I dressed for it? No. '''Carl: '''Santa's house. '''Jimmy: '''Not necessarily. It could be a cleverly disguised army outpost. '''Sheen: '''Made of candy? (angelic choir harmonizing) (Christmas music playing) (train whistle toots) (machine cogs clacking) (train whistle toots) '''Sheen: '''Words and bladder control almost fail me! '''Lou: '''Sid, this is Lou. We need a crate of doll heads over on dock 11. Stat! '''Carl: '''Um, excuse me. We're here to see Santa. '''Lou: '''Santa? It's Christmas Eve-- he's gearing up for the big run. '''Jimmy: '''So, no Santa... I thought so! Guys, this entire set-up is a complete sham. '''Carl: '''But-but, Jimmy, what about the factory? '''Jimmy: '''Ha! It's just a gussied up warehouse, Carl. Parents order gifts here, then use them as positive reinforcement for naughty or nice behavior. '''Sheen: '''How do you explain the elves? '''Lou: '''We prefer the term "diminutive helpers." '''Jimmy: '''Short guys with an ear condition. Now if I could just hone in on the source of this energy signal. (all of the elves scream) (light flash crackling, zapping) '''Elves: '''Ahh! '''Santa: '''Ho! Ho! Ow! (alarm starts blaring) '''Lou: '''What's that? His atoms are scrambled? Production is halted?! Well, I hope you're happy, kid. Your stupid scanner thing broke Santa. '''Carl: '''Broke Santa? '''Sheen: '''Oh, no! '''Jimmy: '''Fellows, there is no Santa. More likely, we've blown the lid off their operation and now they're jumping ship. '''Lou: '''Don't try to weasel out this. Now we've got no one to deliver the toys. Christmas is canceled, and it's all your fault! '''Cindy: '''Got it! '''Jimmy: '''Where'd you come from? '''Libby: '''Your infinite space cube thingy. '''Cindy: '''So, it wasn't enough for you to spoil Carl's Christmas, you had to go and mess it up for everyone else! Did you get that, Libs? '''Libby: '''Yup-- very spontaneous. '''Cindy: '''Thank you. '''Jimmy: '''Look, everything's under control. '''Cindy: '''Yeah, right-- luckily, I've got a five-point plan. Go in close on my five-point plan. Point one: announce Jimmy's screw-up to the entire world. Point two: Concoct a plan to save christmas. Point three:.. '''Jimmy: '''Say goodnight, ladies. '''Both Girls: '''Neutron! '''Jimmy: '''Sorry. Had to be done. And as for the Christmas presents, I'll deliver every one. '''Lou: '''Ha! Who do you think you are, Santa himself? '''Jimmy: '''No, that's the point. I'm just a regular kid, and if a kid can deliver everybody's Christmas presents using science, you'll all be forced to face the awesome, incredible truth: there is no Santa Claus! '''Sheen: '''Okay, but the Easter Bunny's real, right? '''Part Two (Hugh Neutron sighs) Hugh: 'I love the smell of spray-on snow on Christmas Eve. (Hugh starts sniffing) (Hugh then starts coughing) '''Judy: '''Hugh, Hugh, turn on the TV! '''News Reporter: '''The big story this morning: Christmas has been canceled. '''Hugh: '''Oh, no, that's the worse thing that could ever happen. '''News Reporter: '''All because of this boy, Jimmy Neutron. '''Hugh: '''Except for that. '''News Reporter: '''This dramatic footage, taken inside Santa's workshop, captures the tragic moment. '''Santa: '''Ho! Ho! Ow! '''News Reporter: '''Local videographers Cindy Vortex and Libby Fullfax had this comment. '''Cindy: '''It's important to remember point one of my five-point plan: '''Libby: '"It's all Jimmy's fault." '''Judy: '''Poor Jimmy. He'll be hated and reviled by everyone. '''Hugh: '''Well, maybe if folks had something else to celebrate. '''Judy: '''Hugh, you can't just invent a new holiday. '''Hugh: '''Or can I... That's it! Everybody likes pie, right? If we could combine pie and Yule, we'd have, uh... '''Judy: '''Pule? '''Hugh: '''That's it-- "Pule" Dimple dumpling, you're a genius! (Jimmy starts ratcheting) '''Lou: '''You still here? '''Jimmy: '''I'm just about to test out my Christmas equipment upgrade. Sheen, begin test of jingle-bell powered sonic propulsion unit. (jingling; engine whirring begins) I've adapted my fuel cells so they're powered by sonic vibrations. '''Sheen: '''The faster I jingle, the more powerful our back thrust. '''Jimmy: '''And I used a Christmas light to install a guided navigational beacon on my dog's nose. (Goddard starts barking) (Goddard then starts panting) '''Sheen: Wow, Goddard, you'll go down in his-tor-y. Jimmy: 'Hey, Carl. Finished loading the presents? ''(Cut to frame Carl between them, holding the Hypercube and counting slowly; neither Jimmy nor Sheen seems enthused at this.) '''Carl: One billion, nine hundred ninety nine million, nine hundred ninety nine thousand, nine hundred... (Both onlookers roll their eyes at the disapproval of the rather long listing; the white-haired elf comes forward to stop him.) White-haired Elf: Call it an even two billion! Jimmy: 'All right, then, let's head out. '''Lou: '''You'll never do it-- you only got 12 hours to deliver presents to every kid on Earth. '''Jimmy: '''No problem. I've calculated everything down to the last nanosecond. Goddard, navigational system to power. Jingle bells to speed. to move out. Got to blast! All systems are go for toy delivery. First stop: Norway. Lock onto our first house, Goddard. '''Judy: '''And you really think this is a good idea? '''Hugh: '''Of course it is. I'm "Croppy, the Pule Duck." Every Pule Eve I bring the gift of pie to children everywhere. Yes, it's all here. Good children get apple or cherry, and the naughty kids get mince. '''Judy: '''Oh, Sweetie, do you really think this will help Jimmy? '''Hugh: '''Sure-- once folks get in that Pule spirit, they'll forget all about Jimbo. It's like the song says: ♪♪ Have yourself a happy little Pule ♪♪♪♪ Let your heart sing out ♪♪♪♪ Pule's no time of year to sit and mope about. ♪♪ (angelic choir singing backup vocals) ♪♪ '''Judy: '''Here I am baking pies a lot ♪♪ ♪♪Pies a lot♪♪♪♪ Hope the crust is hot ♪♪ ♪♪Crust is hot♪♪♪♪ And light ♪♪ ♪♪So light and fluffy♪♪♪♪ Joyful friends start to sing and shout ♪♪♪♪To sing and shout♪♪ 00:15:26 ♪♪ They won't dare to pout tonight ♪♪♪♪Pout tonight♪♪♪♪ Every year is like a different flavor ♪♪♪♪ Filled with rich purée ♪♪♪♪ All your cares like àà la mode will melt away ♪♪♪♪Will melt away♪♪♪♪ So have yourself a happy little Pule today.♪♪ '''Judy: '''Oh, honey. This will be the best Pule ever. '''Jimmy: '''Coming up on first target. Sven Svensen, age four. Present: Suction-cup finger ultralord. '''Carl: '''Got it. '''Sheen: '''Wait, that's a rare collectible. You can't just give it to some kid. '''Carl: '''Sheen, don't-- no! Wait, it's Christmas. '''Sheen: '''No! '''Jimmy: '''Sheen, get a grip. We only have 11 hours and 57 minutes left. (crickets chirping) '''Judy: '''Good luck, honey. '''Hugh: '''Quack, quack, quack. Merry Pule to all. (arguing and fighting) (Hugh starts grunting and groans) (Hugh groans) (Hugh sighs deeply) '''Hugh: '''Who would have ever dreamed that people wouldn't want pie stuffed down their stocking? '''Judy: '''Sweetheart, maybe we could try again in the morning. '''Hugh: '''No, no, no-- Pule's a failure. I guess there'll be no holiday cheer this year. '''Judy: '''There's always Presidents' Day. '''Hugh: '''Mm-hmm, that's the spirit, Sugarbooger. Everything will be all right on Presidents' Day... (Hugh starts sobbing) '''Judy: '''Oh, honey, there, there. '''Sheen: '''Enjoy your inane blinking contraption, Japanese kid. '''Jimmy: '''My calculations were perfect; we're finishing up right on schedule. Good job, Sheen. Nice work, Carl. (Carl starts sobbing) '''Jimmy: '''Carl? Carl, what's wrong? '''Carl: '''Oh, nothing. I think it's great that you've delivered all the presents... and now everyone will realize that there really... is no such thing as Santa! (Carl starts sobbing hysterically) '''Sheen: '''Don't cry, Carl. You're going to be one of the most famous-ous kids in Retroville. '''Jimmy: '''Retroville?! Holy Heisenberg! The sun's almost up, and we haven't done Retroville. There's just one chance... With a light-speed boost from this warp module we might make it. Hang on, everyone. Can't... maintain... control. Going... too... fast. (Jimmy screams) (all three boys start screaming) '''Sheen: '''Okay, this is quickly becoming a really lousy Christmas. '''Jimmy: '''I don't understand-- I had this delivery thing calculated down to the last decimal point. '''Carl: '''Whee-he-he-hee! '''Sheen: '''What are you so happy about? '''Carl: '''Don't you get it? Jimmy couldn't deliver all the presents, right? That means only Santa can, right? And that means Santa's real. '''Sheen: '''You're right, Carl. That thought could fill us with the joy of Christmas as weburnup through the atmosphere. (all three boys keep on screaming) '''Santa: '''Ho! Ho! Ho! (bells jingling) '''Santa: '''Ho! Ho! Ho! '''Carl & Sheen: '''Santa! '''Santa: '''Holly-jolly tractorbeam-- activate. (thunderous whooshing) (Goddard starts barking) '''Jimmy: '''Santa Claus? It's true-- you are real! '''Santa: '''Yep, got my red suit; everything. So you're Jimmy Neutron. (Santa chuckles) You've been on my naughty list for some time. '''Sheen: '''Told you. '''Jimmy: '''Uh, sorry about the whole scrambling your atoms thing. '''Santa: '''You're sorry? I still got protons where my ions should be. But you boys did a great job tonight. '''Jimmy: '''Can we still bring Christmas to Retroville? '''Santa: '''Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho! No, I'm afraid I've used up all my reserve energy rescuing you boys. '''Sheen: '''But you're Santa-- you could do anything! (both Sheen and Carl start pleading) '''Santa: '''All right! All right! I bet the Tooth Fairy doesn't have to put up with this. Just give me a second to think. Think. Think! Brain blast! Jimmy, do you still have your warp module? '''Jimmy: '''I think Goddard has a spare. '''Santa: '''Maybe my magic sleigh can take light speed better than your rocket. Slap it on this dashboard and let's see what this baby can do. Initiate light speed... now. Ho! Ho! Ho-ho-hooo... '''Jimmy: '''Santa, you did it! That was amazing. '''Santa: '''Ah, that was easy. I just realigned the quantum overthrax... '''Jimmy: '''To compensate for the hyper-spacial inversion! '''Santa: '''Bingo! Well, Jimmy, maybe I'll see you next year. Stay away from fried foods, and have a very merry Christmas. Ho! Ho! Ho! Got to blast. '''Jimmy: '''What a cool guy. Too bad he didn't have enough time to deliver presents to our house. Or did he? My dwarf star. "Sorry it took so long-- "I had to let it cool for five years. Love, Santa." Of course! I should have realized. '''Hugh: '''Good morning, Jimmy. Merry Pule. Funny, it doesn't look like Pule. It looks... just... like... Why... Why, it looks just like Christmas! '''Sheen: '''I got peace on Earth And a robo-themed orbiting deck with carnage-inducing plasma cannon. Cool! '''Carl: '"Thanks for believing in me. Santa." (Carl gasps) Yay! I've been made an honorary elf! (dances in place) Elfie, elfie, elfie! (Cut to a close-up of a huge, lump of coal held by Cindy's hand.) '''Cindy: (from o.s.) A lump of coal?! Libby: Do me a favor-- the next time I suggest we humiliate somebody, don't listen! (Goddard starts munching and crunching) Judy: 'Ooh! A 123-piece hexsagonal carbon-alloy ratchet set. '''Hugh: '''It's a goose. Hey, looks like I got a new hobby. '''Jimmy: '''It's all thanks to Santa. '''Hugh: '''Sweetie, we thought you didn't believe in Santa. '''Jimmy: '''Recent empirical data strongly favors his existence. Mom, Dad, there ''is a Santa Claus. (Jimmy laughs) '''Hugh: '''This is so much better than Pule. '''Jimmy: '''And I've got the perfect decoration for the top of our tree. Goddard? ''Quiet, synthesized organ/sleigh bell reprise of Part One melody, moderate 4 (E flat major) Jimmy, Judy, and Hugh: '''Christmas Day, we're together. Never mind the where or whether cause Santa came through. '''Jimmy: '''Now I believe, too. '''Jimmy, Judy, and Hugh: We're basking in the warmth of Christmas Day. Category:Transcripts Category:The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts